


Un vaisseau en perdition

by Myu



Category: Black Sails, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, c'est bien une collision de fandom, non ce n'est pas un AU, on m'a filé deux fandom j'ai décidé de faire une fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu/pseuds/Myu
Summary: La question de la responsabilité est à soulever. Vraiment. Parce que le premier fautif à désigner est celui qui a fait de la tammbouille de mécanique au lieu de réparer le vaisseau. Mais vu que ce fautif est un padawan de 12 ans, la responsabilité incombe au maître de ce dernier. Et Obi-Wan a vraiment pas envie de dire que c'est de sa faute....-----John passait une journée tranquille, buvait un verre de rhum comme à l'accoutumé. Il vivait sa vie à Nassau... jusqu'à ce que quelque chose l'intrigue.Flint va encore l'engueuler sur sa consommation d'alcool....
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw & John Silver, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker





	Un vaisseau en perdition

Dans le cadre des nuits du Fof , le thème étant Drille (un équivalent de perçeuse)

Ce n’est pas qu’Anakin est un mauvais pilote, ni même un mauvais bricoleur… Et Obi wan, bien que faisant preuve de mauvaise foi parfois, reconnait les qualités de mécanicien de son Padawan… Mais parfois il aimerait se souvenir que ce même padawan, excellent mécanicien, a construit à partir d’une chaufferette à main, un rayon laser gélant alors qu’il n’avait que 2 heures de sommeils, et une dent envers un sénateur particulièrement agaçant.

Parfois Obi-wan se dit qu’il aimerait bien ressusciter Qui-gon pour pouvoir le baffer et l’engueuler de laisser le rouquin gérer seule les conneries d’un être démoniaque sous couvert d’une tête blonde. Ce n’est pas qu’il n’aime pas son padawan, franchement, parfois Anakin est vraiment adorable, comme tous jeune ado de 12 ans, ce n’est pas non plus qu’Obi Wan est un mauvais maître, à chaque fois qu’il donne des cours à la crèche, tous ses élèves comprennent la leçon en un temps record….

C’est vraiment… un concours de circonstances malheureuses.

Il fallait qu’Anakin ait eu une nuit d’insomnie la veille, et donc ne fonctionne qu’avec 6h30 de sommeils cumulés sur trois jours. Il fallait également que le maître et son padawan ait été envoyé sur une planète essentiellement constituée d’eau pour conseiller une méga-corporation sur la manière de ne pas faire de génocide sur cette même planète aquatique, dont les habitants insoupçonnés vivent à plusieurs mètres sous la surface. Il fallait enfin, que les deux jedi soient coincés après des négociations réussites sur une plateforme de drille avec comme seule moyen de quitter la plateforme un vaisseau défectueux.

Obi-wan n’ayant pas non plus énormément dormi ses derniers temps, et gérant une migraine carabinée, il n’a pas pensé à surveiller ce que faisait son padawan en réparant leur moyen de locomotion futur. Il aurait dû. Il le sait. Mais il était distrait. En essayant par tous les moyens d’ignorer le énième robot-travailleurs faisant une blague dans la ligné de : « il faut être un joyeux drille pour être ici ! » avec un clignement exagéré des optiques lumineux.

Non franchement, il aimerait dire que tout est de la faute d’Anakin, et en vérité, c’est vraiment de la faute d’Anakin… Mais il est le maître d’anakin, et la responsabilité de surveiller les conneries de son Padawan, lui incombe… Notamment pour éviter de se retrouver échouer sur une plage à des coordonnées inconnus, au milieu de nulle part, sans plus de vivres.

« Anakin… la prochaine fois, peux-tu t’assurer que la navigation fonctionne avant de démarrer cet engin ? »

« la navigation fonctionne Maître »

« Magnifique… et donc où nous as-tu échoué ? »

« L’ordinateur est incapable de nous le dire, peut-être somme nous sur une planète inexplorée ? »

Le rouquin se retiens de soupirer avec agacement, et de lâcher un juron. A la place, il entreprend de s’extirper de son siège, dans le but de sortir du vaisseau. « Et bien nous allons explorer et trouver le peuplement le plus proche. »

« Oui Maître », la voix boudeuse du blond résonne dans l’habitacle, et Obi-Wan soupir, le début d’adolescence annonce la couleur pour les années à venir.

Les deux Jedis sortent du vaisseau, observent leurs alentours, ils ont échoué sur une plage, des plus anodines. Mais au loin, au-delà des dunes, ils peuvent apercevoir des poteaux, et des morceaux de toits. Ajustant leurs manteaux couleurs terres, masquant leurs sabres, ils se dirigent vers les édifices qu’ils peuvent deviner, dans l’espoir de récupérer de l’eau et de quoi manger avant de tenter de retrouver leur chemin vers Coruscant.

* * *

John est en train de déguster lentement sa bouteille de rhum, en regardant par la fenêtre, et au loin, les dunes et la mer. Il a décidé d’y aller doucement sur la consommation d’alcool, parce que la dernière fois, Flint lui a passé un savon, en lui disant qu’il racontait de la merde avec une histoire de poisson….

Bref, John est en train de déguster lentement sa bouteille de rhum, lorsqu’il aperçoit ces deux étrangers emmitouflés dans des capes marrons, débarquer depuis les dunes. Et il sait que ce sont des étrangers, parce qu’il commence à connaître les visages qui passent à Nassau, à force d’y être.

Intrigué, il les regarde s’approcher de la ville, marqué un temps d’arrêt, et reprendre leur route vers le centre-ville, plus animé. Il sait un peu quel genre d’impression la ville peu laisser à des personnes qui ne savent pas où ils mettent les pieds… une ville de décadence, de violence, où des bagarres se mêlent à des disputes amicales entres équipages, des parties de cartes peuvent être brutalement interrompu. C’est une ville capharnaüm, où le brouhaha ambiant empêche presque de penser. John aime bien cette ville, elle s’est attachée à lui, un peu comme un champignon.

Il voit les deux figures disparaître dans l’une des enseignes de la ville. Il sirote encore un peu son rhum, et finit par se laisser tenter par la curiosité. Il se lève, quitte la pièce, sort du bar avec sa bouteille, et se dirige là où ils se sont faufilés.

Il les trouve en train d’essayer de négocier avec Bob, le marchand le plus emmerdant du coin, pour de maigre ration et deux flasques d’eaux, en échange d’un pavé qui semble être… de l’argent pur ? Mais d’où sortes ces gens ?

Il intervient lorsque la conversation semble tourner au vinaigre, tendant quelques pièces à Bob, pour le satisfaire au vu de la qualité des rations, et d’un regard noir, lui indique la porte de sortie.

Lorsqu’il se tourne vers les hommes il découvre que l’un d’eux est encore jeune, l’âge d’être un mousse peut être ? Le plus âgé semble être assez protecteur… bien qu’il arrive à entendre une vague bride de conversation chuchoté entre eux … « Maître » ? « Primitif » ?...Il décide d’ignorer les bribes, de ne pas demander ce qu’un Coruscant est, ou même une… « droïde » ?

« Vous m’avez l’air perdu, étrangers. Vous êtes arrivé à Nassau par hasard ou par désespoir ? »

Le plus âgé pose une main sur l’épaule du jeune garçon, et répond pour deux. « Notre vaisseau s’est échoué sur la plage un peu plus loin, nous avons uniquement besoin de vivre avant de repartir pour notre destination finale. »

« Vous venez des Amériques ? Ou de l’Europe ? Vous m’avez pas l’air très britannique malgré votre couleur de cheveux. »

« Je ne…. Amérique ? »

John hoche la tête comme pour confirmer les dire douteux de l’étranger. Il poursuit : « vous n’avez pas d’argent autre que votre métal pur là ? Parce que bon, j’ai payé vos vivre, mais c’est pas gratuit non plus. Si vous n’avez rien d’autre, je prends le métal. »

Il voit bien que les deux étrangers sont perplexes, surement un mélange de confusion entre le changement de sujet assez brutale, et peut être le mélange d’accent qu’il a acquis à Nassau. Mais un hochement de tête entre les deux, et le plus jeune tend un morceau de métal simple, pur à en juger au premier regard. John l’accepte, un peu dubitatif, mais au final, si c’est bien de l’argent, cela vaudra un bon prix…

« Votre vaisseau s’est échoué sur la plage ? vous avez un moyen de le remettre à l’eau ? Ou vous avez besoin de gars ? »

« Euh, non, non, pas besoin, nous nous débrouillerons, merci pour l’aide. Nous partons. »

John a presque envie de les suivre, mais quelque chose le retient… et au final, il se retourne machinalement vers son siège dans le bar, qui donne sur une fenêtre, avec vue sur les dunes, et puis la mer. Il sirote sa bouteille de rhum, diminuant le niveau de manière assez régulière.

Il voit les deux hommes s’avancer dans les dunes, disparaitre derrière l’une d’elle.

Il prend une gorgée supplémentaire de sa bouteille, relève les yeux en direction de la mer. Juste à temps pour voir quelque chose de métallique traverser les cieux. Il ne sait pas ce que c’est, il a l’impression que ça fait un bruit de vrombissement, un peu comme lorsque ses oreilles bourdonnent après une canonnade. Dans tous les cas, cela va trop vite, et c’est un objet impossible.

Il en perd sa gorgé de rhum, s’étouffe promptement avec, et arrive à reprendre son souffle lorsqu’une main vient lui donner un coup dans le dos. Lorsqu’il se tourne, c’est pour faire face à Flint. Sans réfléchir, il ouvre la bouche et essaye d’expliquer ce qu’il a vu.

« Un truc métallique, gros comme une chaloupe, non plus gros….. est parti dans les airs ! Et yavait deux gars qui-»

Mais Flint l’interrompt, prend la bouteille de rhum pour l’examiner, et conclu. « Je t’avais dit de te calmer sur le Rhum, tu me refais une hallucination. Après les poissons, les trucs de métal qui volent…. »

Un soupir s’échappe des lèvres de Flint, et John a presque envie de protester, mais il sait dors et déjà que c’est peine perdu à partir du moment ou Flint considère qu’il a trop bu.

* * *

Quelque part, à quelques années lumières de Coruscant.

« Anakin, la prochaine fois, évite de nous faire traverser le voile spatio-temporel de l’univers, même la force n’aurait pu nous aider si nous avions été en situation difficile. »

« Mais c’est la perceuse qui… oui Maître »

**Author's Note:**

> Dans le cadre des nuits du Fof , le thème étant Drille (un équivalent de perçeuse)


End file.
